Naruto:FNAT
by All Around Guy
Summary: Grief stricken with his friends death Naruto sets on a journey to complete there dreams, but what does he do when he's done? Just when he's about to end it all he is saved by two people one his old friend and the other his co-worker Michell. FemMitch, harem, OOC Naruto. Hope you like the idea I have for this


(Hey there welcome to my idea. If you haven't been able to guess yet this is a Naruto x FNAF cross over fic. Yes he will have chakra, but he will rarely if ever use it. Mitch IS female so don't complain. Unlike you can when a story is the first of its kind. There nothing to go off of, so I have nothing to compare this to. Naruto is from the ninja world, but is transported to this world and had amnesia. All the anamatronics are female. And this will be a harem. And this story will be no more than 20 chapters long if that. Oh I'm changing when freddys reopened. I know it closed in 1987 so just pretend it's been 13 years. So that make it like 2000. Just roll with it anything else I need to add I'll say it later)

Everyone knows Freddy's fazbears pizza. It's a place where children play and eat. And to those unlucky enough put on the night shift, fight to stay alive. Because you see the anamatronics that they use come to life at night. The people have many ideas why they kill the night shift workers. One is that they think your a exoskeleton without a suit. While another is because of there I'd transmitters malfunction and they see you as a criminal.

The actual reason is only known to a select few. For you see inside those suits are the souls of children that a murderer killed in 1987. This theory is plausible however strange. Contradicting what most stories and articles say there were not five, but six children. That six child survived that day, but with a curse. He blamed himself for his friends deaths. He had nightmares each night because of it. In honor of his friends He fulfilled there goals and dreams.

There was 'foxy' who's dream was to be in the navy. There was Bonnie and Chica who wanted who wanted to help animals find a home. Freddy who wanted to be a world renound Hunter. Finally there was Alice. She wanted to work at freddys. is this sixth child you may ask? He is none other than Naruto Uzumaki

(END INTRO)

We see Naruto taking his final steps to the end of his journey. He's did it finally! He's completed his friends goals all but one now. Alice. He lets a tear fall down his cheek. She's the one that saved him when he was a kid. When he still had amnesia. He puts those thoughts away for a later time.

As he approaches the door he looks right and sees two other cars. 'I thought Ray only needed one guard. Eh must be a janitor staying late or something' Naruto never thought that the owner hired another guard because he thought it be better.

As he opens the door he sees Ray talking to a woman by the security doors. Ray then looks over and sees Naruto. "Hey kid. You had me worried for a second. I thought you wouldn't show up" Ray says

Naruto smiles "You know I had to. After all I made a promise" Ray then tells the woman to stay there.

"I'm guessing you want to meet the 'staff' here" Ray says with a smile

Naruto smiles back and nods

"Well right this way" as they approach the stage Naruto can't help but feel like he's Bering watched. "Any way this little bunny right here is Bonnie the chicken is Chikca and last but not least Freddy the bear"

Naruto gets a little when he hears that which doesn't go unnoticed by Ray or the anamatronics .

"You ok there?" Ray asks

Naruto nods "It just brings up bad memories"

Ray looks at him for a second before he remembers what he read about what happened here before he bought it

"Oh. Wait your..."

Naruto nods

"This must be hard for you" Ray says

"It is, but I made a promise" Naruto whispers then he looks at Ray "Wasn't there a Fox?"

Ray nods "Yes, but she got damaged and I couldn't afford to fix her"

Naruto breaths a little hard "What's her name?"

Ray looks at him concerned "Foxy"

Naruto then crys more than before "Do you mind if I pay for it?" He asks between sniffles

Ray looks at him surprised "You do know how much this things cost right?"

Naruto clenched his fists "Yes I do. And don't call them Things!"

Ray steps back a little surprised at that outburst, but nods. What he doesn't know is why Naruto did that, but he'll accept it.

"If your serious about paying for the repairs then I'll take the check tomorrow. Now I believe you have a co-worker to meet"

Naruto nods and follows him to the security office, but he swears as he does he Senses one more pair of eyes follow him as he passes pirates cove. "You were always my favorite" He whispers not noticing the slightly wide eyed Fox

"Hey Michell I brought your co-worker" Ray says

Naruto looks over towards on of the seats and sees the woman he saw before. She has black hair and is wearing the security guard outfit like him.

She looks at him slightly surprised. Probably over his whisker marks. She then sticks out her hand "Hi I'm Michell"

Naruto smiles and sticks out his hand too "I'm Naruto"

Ray smiles "Well now that we're acquainted you shift starts in ten minutes so be prepared"

"What do you mean by..." Michell started to ask, but noticed he was already gone

Naruto looks at her "Well we'll have to find out now will we?"

(Time skip after phone call)

"What the he'll was that?" Michell asked panicked

Naruto sighs "Probably just trying to mess with us"

She nods. She then looks over at him "I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you and Ray earlier, but I saw you crying by the stage and was confused by what he meant by you were? Can you possibly tell me?" She says trying to change the subject

and looks depressed for a second

"Hey it's fine if you don't want to tell me" Michell says

Naruto was about to say no, but he feels a presence by the right door not moving, but within earshot. "No it's fine I'll tell you why I was crying earlier"

What they both didn't know was that stopped Bonnie in her tracks. She too wanted to know why he was crying earlier. Heck even Freddy did, and nothing interested her anymore. So she stayed put.

"Ok where to start? Well I guess if anywhere it should be 1987" He says

Her eyes go wide when he says that "It was a day like any other. My friends and I were just heading to Freddys for some pizza and games. We didn't have many friends, but that was mostly because of me. For you see I have amnesia, and the kids always bullied me because of it. So it was just me and my five friends. When it was time for closing we decided to stay and have more fun" Naruto stops for a moment letting a tear trickle down his face

"We were ten. Just ten years old and didn't know the mistake we made. When it turned twelve o clock a man in a golden Freddy costume appeared and started hunting us down"

Her eyes if possible grew even more hearing that.

Outside the door in the hall we see Bonnie frozen in place. Can is be him? She asks herself

"It went down hill from there. First it was Chica" Michell feels like she might faint from this information "Then Freddy and foxy not soon after" He chokes up at this part "Then Bonnie" he's crying at this point "Why'd she and Alice have to die protecting me. I would have gladly switched places with them"

Bonnie is frozen with shock then crys too. It is him! He did make it. 'But what about Alice?' She thought. Naruto her friends and her first crush survived. She almost ran in there and hugged him. But she didn't. She was afraid he'd freak out, so she stayed put.

Naruto then smiles sadly "After that I tried to kill my self, but remembered Alice and Bonnies last words. "Live the life we couldn't Naruto"" He looks up at her "And that's what I did. I fulfilled there dreams and goals and I'm ending here" He finishes with a sad smile

Michell looks at him concerned "End? What do you mean by End?" She asks

He smiles at her sadly and guilty "Exactly how that sounds. I was going to end it here so I could join my friends. That's why I was hoping I would be alone tonight"

She stares at him with wide eye's. Even though she just meet him she feels a connection she can't explaine. One that she finds familiar from her childhood.

While this is happening Bonnie is panicking. She just got him back. She wasn't going to lose him again. But what can she do? She's just a anamatronic she can't do anything. Just when she's about to act she hears something that chills her anamatronic 'bones' yet warms them at the same time

"Fitting don't you think? The lone surviver coming back to end it all to join the ones he loves" Naruto says

Michell doesn't know what to do. This just went down hill really fast. He was going to kill himself to join his friends. If she stops him is she selfish or is she a savior? She doesn't get to think because he takes out a gun and aims it at his head.

Her eyes instantly go wide the same with Bonnie, because she sees the reflection. No? She can't lose him. Not when she just got him back after all these years just to have him taken away from her again.

Just when he's about to pull the trigger he hears two voices, and feels two hands hold his hand. One of his co-worker and the other very familiar voice. One soft feminine hand and one purple fuzzy hand.

"No! Please don't Naruto" He hears them say

He opens his eyes and they go wide. Michell then turns and sees a familiar purple bunny, and her eyes go wide

"Please Naruto. I can't lose you after just getting you back"


End file.
